What peace sounds like
by xkuramaxhieix
Summary: We all have our own idea of what peace sounds like. What does Zoro's sound like?


**Disclaimer: **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I'm not lucky enough to own One Piece. D:

**A/N**: Hello all! It's been quite some time since I last published something. So, here's something new! This is a Zoro POV, I'm contemplating making this a multi-chapter series, or at least a two chapter one. The first chapter is Zoro's POV, but, depending on the number of reviews and requests I get, I will add another chapter for Sanji's POV. Then, depending on the number of reviews and requests I get, I will consider adding more chapters for the rest of the crew.

So please, support your fanfic authors and read and review!

Thank you!

* * *

When the Thousand Sunny is sailing the ocean, marines aren't attacking, no one is injured, Zoro likes to sit against a railing and listen. He shuts his eye, and just listens to the waves, the sound of the waves tickling the ship, greeting the ship with their infinite stories.

Zoro often imagined what it'd be like to be a part of the sea. To be everywhere and nowhere at once. What was that like? An infinite existence. Drifting. Following the pull of gravity. To be a part of something bigger than just yourself. Zoro can't help but want to go and swim, to float in the ocean and just be one with it. Being the first mate of the Strawhat crew didn't matter, being the world's greatest swordsman was insignificant when compared to the sound of the waves lapping against the ship.

He valued his dreams above all else, but how could he justify them in the face of something powerful like the ocean? It provided life.

It took life.

Zoro could only sit there, leaning against the rail, and listen. He looked as if he was asleep, but he rarely slept during the day. Instead, he took the time to drown out the voices of his crewmates, and instead he listened to the waves. At first, the voices of his crewmates would overpower the gentle sounds of the waves, but the more he concentrated, the softer their voices became, until they fell silent beneath the sounds of the waves.

Zoro falls into this meditative state, where he thinks of nothing but the sound of the waves. It soothes him. It calms him. The waves are a constant in his life, something that has been far more constant than anything he's ever known. He can remember sitting on the beach when he was younger, just listening to the waves, a practice blade at his side. He can remember going to sleep at night, with a shell pressed against his ear, reminding him of the vast ocean, of the dark depths, of the brightly colored fish swimming over coral reefs.

As Zoro sits here, listening to the sound of the waves, he knows, that when he goes to sleep tonight, he'll have the dream. It's the dream he's always had after listening to the waves for any concentrated amount of time.

He's floating in an endless ocean. He can see nothing but miles and miles of ocean. He's naked, and alone. As he drifts along the ocean currents, he has no worries, nothing. All he can think of is the sound of the waves. But, before long, he sinks into the depths of the ocean and floats under the beams of light that penetrates the ocean's surface, floating, drifting. He's completely and utterly relaxed as he slowly sinks into the oceans depths with schools of colorful fish swimming past him, around him, caressing him.

When his back finally hits the sand of the ocean floor, he shuts his eyes, and with the sound of waves echoing in his ears, he knows peace.

True peace.

This is the peace he dreams of. A world with the sound of waves. He doesn't hear anyone else, or see anyone else, just the fish, swimming past him. He's all alone, and for a time, he's relieved. The peace he can't find while awake and on the Thousand Sunny, is here in the dream world he's created for himself, where all he hears is the sound of waves. It rocks him, lulls him into a deeper sleep, where he stays until morning, only to be woken up by a crewmate.

Just when he's finally drifting off into the world of waves, he hears someone coming. The soft tap, tap, tap of shoes approaching him to pull him from the waves, and he's back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. He's not sinking into the ocean depths. The sound of the waves brushing against the ship are a background noise to the shouts of the crew while they play a game.

Sanji stands in front of him, smoking. He says casually "Oi, marimo, sit there any longer and you'll turn into a bigger marimo than you already are." Zoro bristles at this. Sanji always says this to deliberately rile him up, and like an idiot, he falls for it every time. He glares and says angrily "Shut up pervy-cook!" But there's a faint smile curling the corners of his lips, to show he's not angry, because he isn't. Not any more. Sanji smirks and reaches out to pull Zoro into a brief kiss. He says smugly "Can't help it if it's the truth. Come eat lunch, before our idiot captain eats it all."

Sanji leaves, and Zoro is once more alone with the sounds of wave. Only-

He isn't listening to them anymore.


End file.
